


Flowers in the wind

by shiro_yuu



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child!Iwaizumi, Easter, M/M, Spirit of Spring!Oikawa, just pure fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Iwaizumi walk out of the limits of the egg hunt and find a man that dance with the wind and with the flowers.IwaOi Week 2017:Holidays/Paranoia





	Flowers in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> I can't run away from fluff, guys. It's stronger than me.

Every Easter the Iwaizumi family goes to the park on their neighborhood where all the kids meet up to be part of the Egg Hunt, something that had already became a tradition within the kids of that neighborhood. The Iwaizumi family is a lovely family; Mr. and Mrs. Iwaizumi have two kids, a young seven years old boy called Hajime and a small one and a half years old girl called Akemi. 

The park where the Egg Hunt is held is on the feet of a mountain, with nice trees and bushes around; and in the spring the park is taken by colorful flowers.

“Hajime, the Egg Hunt is start soon. Are you excited?”, Mrs. Iwaizumi asks with a gentle smile, tying her son’s shoes while Mr. Iwaizumi sets up the picnic.

“Yeah! I’ll find more eggs than the others!”, Hajime says, his green eyes burning with pure competitive fire.

“Will you find eggs for Akemi too? She’s still too young to hunt them, but I’m sure she would love to have some eggs too.”, Mrs. Iwaizumi says calmly. “Right, Akemi?”, she asks, shaking her daughter’s small feet.

“You want eggs too, Akemi?”, Hajime asks, leaning to his sisters on the baby chair.

“Jiji!”, Akemi babbles, shaking her little hands and trying to grab Hajime’s face.

“I’ll bring you a lot of eggs!”, Hajime promises her, determination clear on his soft features.

“Because you’re the most awesome big brother in the world, right, Hajime?”, Mr. Iwaizumi asks, ruffling his son’s hair with his hand.

“Why don’t you go play with the other children before the hunt starts?”, Mrs. Iwaizumi suggests and Hajime nods, running to the group of children playing on the sand box.

-

It’s a little after the lunch time when the lady responsible for the hunt calls all the little kids to the middle of the park. “Hello, guys! Rise your hand if you can hear me, please.”, she asks with a big grin and all the twelve little kids raise their hands. “Good! Now, is there anyone new this year?”, she asks again and three of the kids raise their hands. “Alright, welcome! I will tell you the rules, so if anyone here doesn’t remember, please pay attention. There’s a red line inside the woods”, she points out to the trees, “you can’t pass that line, alright? Don’t need to run or rush, there are plenty of eggs there to everyone to find. Once your basket is full, you come back here, ok? And if you get hurt, yell so we can find you.”

“Miss! Miss!”, a little girl calls, jumping with her hand in the air.

“Yes, sweety?”, the lady smiles softly.

“What if I need to pee?”, she asks and the little kids and parents around laugh.

“She said ‘pee’!”, one of the little boys says to Hajime, giggling and making him giggle too.

“Well, if you need to go to the bathroom, call one of the aunties.”, the lady answers, pointing to the young women with bright orange aprons. “There’ll be a lot of aunties there, so make sure to find one.”

“What if it gets dark and the forest monster find us and eat us?”, a boy asks.

“Ryu!”, his mother yells from near the slide.

“I’ll fight the forest monster!”, Hajime says, frowning.

“But he has big teeth and he likes to eat children’s head for breakfast!”, the small bald boy says.

“Ryuunosuke!!!”, his mother yells again, getting up.

“My sister told me so! It’s true!”, the boy yells back to his mother.

“Well, there’s no forest monster in this forest.”, the lady says, laughing a little bit uncomfortable. “This is why the aunties’ apron is orange, forest monsters are afraid of oranges!”

“Ohhh!”, the kids say in unison, apparently surprised by how clever the aunties are.

“Alright!”, the lady call their attentions clapping her hands. “Now let's start the hunt! Everyone grab a basket and go find some eggs!”

The kids rush to grab the wicker baskets, soon spreading around the park and the delimited part of the forest. Hajime joins force with Ryuunosuke and another kid, a small boy full of bruises called Noya. They enter the forest before anyone else, finding a lot of eggs hidden on bushes and under tree branches on the ground.

“You think the forest monster is real?”, Hajime asks, holding his basket tight against his chest so he can jump from a rock to other.

“My sister said they are and Saeko never lies.”, Ryuunosuke says and Noya nods.

“Saeko-neechan is awesome!”, Noya says happily, his knee is bleeding because of a fall he just had, but he seems completely fine.

“So if he attacks us we should attack him too.”, Hajime says, frowning and nodding to himself. “My grandpa said the best attack is the defense… or something… It doesn’t matter, it means we have to attack too!”

“I’ll attack his legs and he’ll fall.”, Noya says, brown eyes flaring with determination.

“I’ll attack his face.”, Hajime says, also determined. “And break his teeth so he can’t bite kids’ head.”

“I know how to make knots! I’ll tie him with my shoelaces so he can’t run after the others.”, Ryuunosuke says completely serious. “We need to protect everyone.”

“So then we bring oranges to put on him so he will be scared and then will run away and never come back to eat other heads.”, Hajime concludes their plan and both Ryuunosuke and Noya nod.

“He’ll have to find head on another planet because we will protect this city of Japan!”, Noya shouts to the forest and the other two shout with him.

“Kids?”, one of the aunties calls, bright orange apron catching their attention. “Oh my god, you’re bleeding!”, she exclaims once he sees Noya’s scratched knee.

“No. The dirty made it stop.”, Noya simply says, tapping his abused knee to clean the dirt.

“Oh no, we have to clean this.”, the auntie says, offering her hand to Noya. “You can come back later, but we need to wash your wound, ok?”

“Alright, alright. It’s ok.”, Noya says in a tone that is probably a really close imitation of how his parents talk to him when he needs comfort. He holds the auntie’s hand, looking back at Ryuunosuke and Hajime, “I’ll be back soon! If he appears, fight him!”

Ryuunosuke salutes him like a little soldier and Iwaizumi looks curious at him. “People do this all the time on the movies my sister watch when someone is hurt.”, he explains.

“Oh!”, Hajime nods, saluting Noya too as Noya walks away with the auntie. “Your sister is cool?”, he asks once Noya is out of sight and they are walking again.

“She’s the best sister in the world!”, Ryuunosuke shouts to the forest.

“I have a sister called Akemi, but she’s a baby.”, Hajime says, kneeling on the ground to grope under the bush to see if he can find any egg.

“Dude, you have to be the best brother in the world!”, Ryuunosuke says, his face serious. “You have to go to the movies with her and let her use your ticket in the game center. And you have to buy soda to her from the vending machine when your parents aren’t looking!”, he says and Hajime nods completely serious. “Also you have to teach her to play drums… And… And… Make a giant blanket fort to protect her from the storm and sleep with her because storms are scary!”.

“I’ll learn how to play drums.”, Hajime says to himself, carefully place an egg inside his basket.

“And you have to teach her how to fight.”, Ryuunosuke instructs. “My sister says I need to take care of myself and teaches me how to fight. You have to teach your sister how to fight.”

“Ok.”, Iwaizumi nods, taking mental notes of everything Ryuunosuke had told him to do, because Ryuunosuke has an amazing big sister so Hajime is sure Ryuunosuke knows about things.

“Wanna know a secret?”, Ryuunosuke asks and Hajime nods, leaning towards him. “My sister said the big kids will come later to find bigger eggs.”

“Really?”, Hajime asks, curious. “You think the aunties know where the big eggs are?”

“Maybe?”, Ryuunosuke asks, looking around. “We should search for it.”

So they start to search for the bigger eggs Ryuunosuke’s sister had told him about. But the time passes without them finding none, they search even inside the old tree trunk, but there’s nothing there.

“Oh, I need to pee!”, Ryuunosuke says almost fifteen minutes later, running back to the park while yelling to everyone that he needs to pee.

Hajime stares at Ryuunosuke’s back until it disappears and then he resumes on searching for the eggs. His basket is already full, so he should go back to the park, but he wants one of the big eggs because he wants to impress his sister, to show her that he can be an awesome big brother too. 

He keeps looking around, but there are no big eggs to be seen and soon he hits the red cord that delimits the area where they can go. “Maybe the big eggs are after this…”, he mumbles to himself, trying to peak on the unexplored land after the red cord, but he can’t see much. 

Hajime knows he should go there, because rules are rules and he’s a good boy, but he really, _really_ wants to find a big egg to give to Akemi. So he looks around, trying to make sure that there’s no auntie around him because he doesn’t want to get in trouble, before passing under the cord to walk away from the limits. He’ll be quick. He’ll grab the first big egg he finds and run back to the park. Yeah, it sounds like a nice plan.

The forest after the red cord remains the same for the first couple meters, slowly changing without Hajime notices until he sees himself so far away from the red cord that he can’t see it anymore. He frowns, deciding that as long as he keeps walking in a straight line, he’ll be ok. So Hajime keeps walking, searching for what he hopes it’s there because if he doesn’t come back with a big egg he knows his mom will get mad.

Fear starts to take control of Hajime’s body, because it’s getting darker inside the forest and he knows he’s far from the park. What if he meets the forest monster? He had a plan of attack when he was with his friends, but now he is alone. How can he deal with a monster alone? He’s just a child!

He decides to make his way back to the park, because there will be no use to him to find the egg and also find the monster. Big kids can search for big eggs deep into the forest because the forest monster only eats the head of little kids! Hajime’s not afraid of the monster, of course, because he’s brave, but he would rather to not meet the monster alone.

But as Hajime starts to walk back to where he had came from, he starts to notice that he isn’t so sure of where he is anymore. He thought that the only thing he had to do was to walking in a straight line, but maybe he got distracted because he can’t find his way back. Maybe a little bit to the side is the right direction?

-

Hajime isn’t lost. 

He is sure he isn’t lost. 

He just needs to keep walking. 

There’s a tree to his left that Hajime is sure he had seen before, so he starts to walk towards it.

He isn’t lost.

He isn’t.

-

Hajime sees a light a couple meter ahead from where he is and starts to running, because it’s probably the park and he’s not lost anymore!

So he runs and runs, until he springs out of the woods. But he’s not in the park. No, Hajime runs into a glade in the middle of the forest, a vast field with high green grass. He stops right on his track, looking around because now he’s even more lost than before.

Hajime is about to start to cry when his eyes fall over the figure of a man. It’s a tall man dressed in white flowy clothes and a colorful flower crown on his fluffy head. Hajime doesn’t think twice, he runs towards the man because maybe the man can help. He’s about to yell at the man when he sees something that makes him freeze in place.

The man calmly lifts his hands as if greeting the sun above his head and the wind seems to follow his lead, changing directions as the man moves his hands in a calm dance. When the man seems to get tired of playing with the wind, he slowly lowers his hands, as if directing the wind towards the ground before lifting his hands towards his heart, the wind playing with the layers of his clothes. The man then opens his arms, the wind flowing in all directions, the once green field flowering colorfully from the man until its limits. 

Hajime squeaks when the wind pass through him, the grass around him filling with colorful flowers that reach to his chest. The small noise Hajime had made seems to catch the man’s attention and he turns his face, his warm chestnut eyes meeting Hajime’s terrified ones.

“Hello, there.”, the man says with a kind smile and Hajime does the only thing he could do. He runs.

Hajime drops his basket full of eggs on the ground and runs towards the forest, wanting the protection of the trees.He needs to find the park, to find his parents. He doesn’t want to fight the forest monster alone anymore, he just wants his mom. He’s a couple meters from the trees when he steps into a hole, losing his equilibrium and falling on the ground, rolling over the pretty grass.

He can already feel the tears falling down his cheeks, his ankle burning because of the fall, his mouth dirty with humid soil. 

“Are you ok?”, the man in white asks, kneeling beside him, his eyes full with worry.

“Please, don’t eat my head.”, Hajime hiccups, feeling his eyes burning because of the tears and the pain.

“Why would I eat your head?”, the man asks, genuinely confused, tilting his head to the side. “Oh, you’re hurt.”, he says, carefully holding Hajime’s feet and Hajime whimpers softly.

“I’m fine.”, Hajime tries to lie, but he’s clearly in pain.

“I’m sure you are.”, the man smiles softly. “I’ll take you to the river so we can wash all the dirt, ok?”, he asks and motions towards Hajime, who winces. “I promise I won’t eat you.”, the man tries and Hajime squints, analyzing him before nodding.

The man carefully catch Hajime on his arms, getting up from the ground and crossing the flower field towards the stream that follows the verge of the forest on the opposite side from where Hajime had come. The man places Hajime on the ground once they reach the gravel beside the water, helping him to sit down. 

Hajime watches as the man walks to the water to wet one of the flow bands of his clothes before coming back to clean the dirt on Iwaizumi's face and body. After cleaning Iwaizumi up the man wraps the still humid but now clean band around Iwaizumi's ankle.

“What's your name, young man?”, The man asks softly.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”, Hajime answers, looking at the man. “What's yours?”

“You can call me Tooru, Hajime.” The man, Tooru, smiles kindly at him. “Are you lost?”

“Are you the forest monster?”, Hajime asks instead of answer.

“I don't think so.”, Tooru answers, chuckling.

“So you're a wizard like Harry Potter?”, Hajime asks, frowning a bit. “You did magic to the grass. Not it has flowers.”

“I'm afraid I don't know who Harry Potter is.”, Tooru gently says, sitting down by Iwaizumi's side. “I'm the spirit of the spring. I'm the one who wakes up the flowers.”

“All of them?”, Hajime asks, his eyes wide. “Like even in Canada?!”, He asks surprised, because he knows Canada is really far away.

“All of them. Even in Canada.”, Tooru nods, smiles never leaving his lips.

“I like flowers. They are pretty.”, Hajime says thoughtful. “But I don't like roses because they have spikes and they hurt a lot.”

“Really? But aren't they pretty?”, Tooru asks, looking curiously at Hajime.

“But the spikes!”, Hajime says again and Tooru chuckles.

“Sometimes pretty things need to have spikes to defend themselves.”, Tooru explains.

“You don't have spikes.”, Hajime says, looking at Tooru as if looking for his spikes. Tooru laughs.

“You think I'm pretty?”, Tooru asks and Hajime nods. “Oh well, thank you very much.”, He smiles. “What's your favorite flower?”

“My grandma told me there's a flower that opens only at night. I like this one, but I never saw it.”, Hajime says.

“The moon flower?”, Tooru asks softly and Hajime nods again. “One day you can come to visit me at night and I'll show you them, alright?”

“Ok!!”, Hajime smiles brightly. “What's yours?”

“I love all the flowers… But I like orchids a lot.”, Tooru says softly, taking a small branch with fresh orchids from his sleeve and handing it to Hajime.

“Oh!”, Hajime says excitedly, carefully holding the branch. “Pretty”, he whispers softly.

“Right?”, Tooru smiles. “You wanna tell me how you got here?”, He asks and Hajime starts to explain about the egg hunt and about the big eggs Ryuunosuke’s sister had talked about. 

Tooru patiently listens as Hajime tells him about Easter, indulging the kid with questions about his school and about his life. Hajime tells Tooru about his little sister and about his grandparents, he tells Tooru about Godzilla and aliens, and he also says that Tooru _needs_ to try agedashi tofu.

The hours pass by them without them noticing, Hajime happily telling Tooru about human life and Tooru telling Hajime about places he had visited. It's only when Hajime's stomach growls that he remembers about the park.

“Oh no! Mom and dad will be so mad!!”, Hajime says, jumping on his feet. 

“You want me to walk you to the park so you won't get lost?”, Tooru offers, getting up too.

“Please!”, Hajime quickly nods, looking around, “I lost my basket!”

The grass moves near them, a red fox jumping to Tooru's side with Hajime's basket on his mouth. “Oh, thank you, Makki.”, Tooru smiles, petting the fox's head and grabbing the basket. “Let's go?”, He asks, offering his hand to Hajime.

They walk back to the forest together, Hajime holding Tooru's hand while Tooru leads them between the trees. 

“You're quiet now.”, Tooru points out, walking slowly so Hajime can follow with his little legs.

“I think we should marry.”, Hajime says, looking serious at Tooru.

“We should?”, Tooru asks with a small smile.

“Yes! Mom can live here because she's married to dad. So if you marry me you can also live in the city and try agedashi tofu and watch Godzilla with me!”, Hajime says, explaining his flawless logic.

“Aren't you still too young to marry?”,Tooru asks softly.

“Oh…”, Hajime sighs, his shoulders dropping.

They make the last meters of the path in silence, Hajime lost in thoughts and Tooru watching him with a small smile because it's endearing to watch.

“The park is right after that tree.”, Tooru points out a big tree a couple meters ahead from them.

“I'll come back when I'm old.”, Hajime says, his eyes sparkling with determination. “When I'm twenty-five. And I'll marry you.”, He promises.

“I'll be waiting.”, Tooru says with a soft smile, caressing Hajime's hair. “Now go there. It's already late.”

Hajime nods, holding his basket and running to the tree. He looks behind once he's almost there and Tooru waves at him. But as soon as Hajime passes the tree and looks back again, Tooru is gone.

“HAJIME!!!”, Mrs. Iwaizumi yells, running to her son and hugging him, tears falling down his cheeks. “You're back!!!”

Hajime looks around and there are police officers and people with yellow vests, dogs being prepared to enter the forest. The sun is almost setting, the sky deep orange. 

He looks one more time to the forest before looking at the small branch of orchids on his hand. He'll come back when he's twenty-five, he swears to himself.

-

If someone asks him what the actual hell he's doing entering a forest when it's already dark, Iwaizumi won't know how to explain. He knows there's no easy way to explain that he's doing it because of something everyone told him wasn't real.

Since the day he got lost inside the forest he had never came back. His parents decided to stop coming to the eggs hunt because now they were afraid of losing his child forever. Iwaizumi tried to tell them that everything was fine, that Tooru had protected him from the forest monster, but no one believed him. Iwaizumi learned with time that the best thing he could do to himself was to accept that everything that happened was because of the intense trauma caused by being lost because there's no such thing as the spirit of spring. But no one could explain to him how he still has the branch of orchids rolled inside a white band of fabric pressed between the pages of one of his medicine books. 

He knows that his story seems absurd, that's why he couldn't tell people that he would enter the forest on Easter night. Part of him hopes that people are right and he's just traumatized, but deep inside he wishes he can see Tooru again, with his warm chestnuts eyes and soft smile.

A noise on his left calls Iwaizumi's attention and he startles as a red fox runs by him before stopping a couple meters in front of him. Iwaizumi blinks a few times, a feeling of nostalgia hitting him.

“Makki?”, Iwaizumi calls, but the fox just starts to run. “Makki!”, He exclaims, chasing after the fox.

Iwaizumi follows the fox to deep inside the forest, not paying attention to the path he's following. He runs out of the trees and into a glade, the grass that reaches his thighs flowered with moon flowers. Iwaizumi's eyes widen when he sees the field of moon flowers and he looks around to see if he can find…

“You really came.”, Tooru's soft voice startles Iwaizumi a bit and he turns around to see the person people tried to convince him wasn't real.

“You’re prettier than in my dreams.”, Iwaizumi breathes out, his face heating up when he hears Tooru giggling.

“And you still have the pretty eyes I remember.”, Tooru says with a smile.

“I thought you weren't real.”, Iwaizumi whispers. “Everyone told me you weren't.”

“And even so you came here today.”, Tooru says softly, stepping closer. 

“I promised you I would.”, Iwaizumi says, frowning a bit. “Deep inside I knew you were real.”

“I was hoping you would.”, Tooru flashes him one of his soft smiles. “Are moon flowers still your favorite ones?”, He asks, looking around to the field full of white flowers.

“Yes, they are.”, Iwaizumi smiles, sinking his hands in his pockets. “But I like orchids too.”

“ A bird told me you have a big garden with pretty orchids of all types.”, Tooru says and Iwaizumi nods.

“Yeah, I do…”, Iwaizumi smiles, but he soon squints at Tooru. “You're spying me?!”

“I was just curious.”, Tooru chuckles, a giant pink on his cheeks. “I knew you would turn twenty-five this year so I asked Mattsun to take a look on you.”

“ Why haven't you came to see me yourself?”, Iwaizumi asks. “ Can't you leave the forest?”

“I can. It's just…”, Tooru lifts his shoulders softly, “I didn't know if you still remember me so I didn't thought it would be a good idea to simply knock at your door.”

“Oh… It makes sense…”, Iwaizumi nods.

They stay in silence for a while, side by side looking at the pretty field glowing almost silver under the moonlight. 

“So… I know I already asked you to marry me…”, Iwaizumi starts and Tooru chuckles. “But I figured that maybe I should go slow… So would you like to go out with me? There's this place a couple blocks from the park that sells agedashi tofu and it stays open the whole night.”

“ Is it ok even if I'm not human?”, Tooru asks softly, worry blurring his eyes.

“I don't particularly care… I'm the heavy metal band drummer that loves gardening… So I think a non-human boyfriend is the next logical step.”, Iwaizumi shrugs and Tooru laughs openly. “Come with me… I have a few promises to keep with you”, he says while offering his hand.

Tooru looks at Iwaizumi for a couple seconds as if analyzing the situation, but he soon smiles and holds Iwaizumi's hand.

“Thank you for coming back, Hajime.”, Tooru whispers softly.

“Thank you for waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this story tbh. I think it's really cute hahaha but let me know what you think!  
> As always, reach me out on [tumble](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
